As an example of a technology for reducing the power consumption of a power supply system according to the related art, there has been proposed a technology in which, during standby, a main power supply control unit stops oscillation of an output transformer of a switching power supply, and a secondary battery performs supply of electric power to the main power supply control unit, whereby the power consumption is reduced.